


Science buddies

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Gen, M/M, Science, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Inspired by Magnus inventing the portal and Izzy being a scientist - clearly these two need to bond over experiments more. Alec and Chairman Meow are assisitng. Still image + gif.





	Science buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)


End file.
